


Черная овца

by jana_nox, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Angst, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Love but also more agape? than eros?, M/M, Pining, Snapshots, Tactus is a Disaster, Unrequited Crush, Vignette, dermatilomania, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Тактус не золотой мальчик, не золотой сын.
Relationships: Darrow au Andromedus/Tactus au Rath
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	Черная овца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883347) by [YouLookGoodInLeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLookGoodInLeather/pseuds/YouLookGoodInLeather). 



Все начинается на самом деле неплохо… в смысле, его жизнь.

Так как он рожден золотым, его судьба должна складываться по высшему сорту. Большей своей частью. В основном он не нуждается ни в чем материальном, его учат всему, чему можно научить мальчика (в мире так много уроков, которые ему необходимо усвоить, и он на мгновение сомневается, что ему преподают верные). Привилегии и роскошь идут с ним нога в ногу сильно раньше, чем он узнает, что это такое.

Он рожден в мире, любая часть которого находится прямо под кончиками его пальцев, и ему говорят, что весь этот мир, каждый его сантиметр, однажды может принадлежать ему. Это привлекательная правда, которую он впитывает с грудным молоком и ленивым солнышком.

Его растят няньки, но они добрые и им очень хорошо платят. Его отец не добрый человек, не нежный, но самый жестокий поступок он совершает не в ярости, а от банального отсутствия интереса. Он забывает научить маленького Тактуса, что обещанный мир не достанется ему легко. Место отца занимает его мать — которая хочет, как лучше, но не знает, как правильно — и поет своим сыновьям колыбельные, обещающие безусловное наследство. Коротенькие ножки и блаженные умы баюкаются в невежестве, и в тот момент, по крайней мере, их счастье бескрайне.

Но сон — это страна детей, и первый кусок обещанного мира, который наследует Тактус, — это дар бегущего времени. Никто не предупредил его, что значит “вырасти”. Никто не предупредил его, что ему придется сделать, чтобы завоевать этот мир.

* * *

Тактусу не говорят напрямую, когда наступает пора убивать. Это знание он по капле подспудно впитывает на бесконечных тренировках и занятиях, где его учат, как полагается ломать чужие шеи. Вначале, наводя пистолет, натягивая лук или орудуя ножом, он притворяется, что это игра, а он герой детских эпических сказок. Промах или попадание — все приносит ему смех и внимание брата, треплющего его по волосам.

Он не знает, что кладет этому конец. Он не говорит об этом вслух, даже не формулирует эту мысль в слова внутри собственной головы. Просто однажды он промазывает мимо цели, и у него падает сердце. Он знает, что победы важны, но такая уверенность вскоре станет все более и более редким спутником его жизни. Когда он вытаскивает стрелы из грязи, ему больше не до смеха. Они пачкают его руки коричневым — пока. Без лишних слов он выучивает, что он должен научиться пачкать их красным, если он хочет иметь шанс получить свое наследство.

Тарсус прекращает прикасаться к нему как к брату. Теперь любое прикосновение друг к другу становится актом войны. Они дерутся и толкаются, без улыбок, без смеха. Стоит одному из них упасть на землю, второй не останавливается, пока не изобьет его лицо до крови. Тактусу двенадцать в первый раз, когда он теряет сознание. С того дня они с братом не разговаривают, кроме пары кратких ремарок: оскорблений от старшего, горьких издевок от младшего.

В этом скрывается первый урок: победитель может быть только один.

Наследство у них одно.

И, соответственно, весь мир — это соревнование, а люди в нем актеры (которые только и ждут, чтобы с мясом вырвать приз из рук триумфатора).

* * *

Второй урок ему никогда не доносят напрямую, поэтому он учит другой, важнее — люди не всегда скажут тебе правду в лицо. Нужно слушать, а он никогда не был очень терпеливым.

Это горький урок. Его тяжело проглотить, и он больше похож на лекарство, которое его в течение шести месяцев заставляли пить через силу, когда он погибал от лихорадки; горче, чем грязь, которую брат запихивает ему в глотку, чтобы оскорбить. Это простой урок.

Он узнает, что он не очень способный.

Его брат грандиозен на поле боля. Каждый щелчок его конечностей может сломать мужчину, вдвое больше него. Его отец — ценный тактик основного флота. Его убивает осознание, что даже его мать стреляет лучше, чем он сам, не случайно, а гораздо лучше. Каждый раз она стреляет прямо в яблочко. А он путается, продолжает промахиваться, будто все еще ребенок. Долгосрочные стратегии ускользают от него, затуманивает и путают его мозг.

Ему обещали целый мир, но он быстро учит, что у него нет шансов сохранить его себе.

Но даже это всего лишь иллюзия. Нет надежды, что он когда-либо сумеет его завоевать.

— Старайся больше, — говорит ему отец каждый раз, когда он ошибается. Сперва он слушает, допоздна работает изо всех сил, чтобы усовершенствовать свои способности. Но он быстро узнает, что несмотря на то, что он работает в два раза усерднее, он навсегда останется всего лишь человеком второго сорта. Второй лучший. А в чем смысл, если не получается быть номером один? Кто замечает вторую по яркости звезду?

Его брат очаровывает все вечеринки. Он красавец, хотя Тактус больше похож на крысу, харизматичен против вечно путающегося в словах брата. Возможно, он не так и хорош, но по мнению Тактуса, он кажется могущественнее, чем любой герой из их детства. Что для Тактуса спрятано за двумя замками, его милому братцу дается легче легкого, так же естественно, как дышать.

Он талантлив.

Тактус не обладает ничем подобным.

Так что он учится, кроха за крохой, поражение за поражением, что он должен выделиться в чем-то, что будет подвластно его собственному выбору, а не в таланте, с которым он должен был родиться. Возможности очень широки: доброта, сострадание, бескорыстность — но он чувствует, что только один выбор проложит ему дорогу в мире золотых.

Он выбирает жестокость.

И о. О-о-о.

О, он наконец-то нашел свое призвание.

* * *

Как же он ошибался раньше, полагая, что у него нет талантов!

Для него поступать жестоко оказывается так же естественно, как чувствует себя утенок в воде: он расправляет перышки и плывет вперед. Избивает слугу за неверный взгляд. Жульничает, обманывая каждого мальчика и каждую девочку в школе, пока люди не начинают сторониться в коридорах и шептаться за его спиной. Они зовут его “безумным псом”. Чудовищем, которое укусит каждого, кто посмеет подойти близко. И в те моменты, когда они раньше хихикали над ним, теперь они учатся испытывать страх.

И хорошо.

Пусть боятся. Он не хочет ничего иного, потому что страх — он усвоил этот урок — предвестник капитуляции. Если другие сдадутся перед ним, тогда, возможно, они не увидят, как сильно он до них не дотягивает.

Он соскребает руки до мяса, раздирая кожу — нервная привычка, которую он стыдливо прячет от матери.

— Мой сын, — говорит она ему воркующим голосом каждый раз, когда ловит его за сдиранием очередного куска кожи, измазанного алым. — Зачем ты делаешь это с собой?

Эти руки, как бы уродливы они ни были, душили людей, выдирали им волосы, выцарапали одной девочке глаз. Он ненавидит их. Ненавидит то, во что превратилось его тело. По крайней мере, так его внешность отражает его внутренний мир.

Он продолжает царапать и надеется, что шрамы никогда не заживут.

* * *

Жестокость идет рука об руку с жаждой крови. Он может это ненавидеть, презирать себя за каждый шаг, который делает по этой дерьмовой, залитой красным дороге, но его тело — как те древние животные. С каждой новой схваткой он все больше и больше преследует это чувство жажды жизни, победы над врагами. Теперь он желает не только мира, но власти. Он выучил, что они идут рука об руку.

Он начинает, вбивая слабаков в бетон. Мошенничество и обман — его сильные стороны, но если пользоваться ими достаточно часто, он может сделать вид, что его конечности так же сильны и быстры, как у окружающих. Он заманивает противостоящих ему в темноту, где они остаются одни и страдают от излишней уверенности в себе, и выбивает почву из-под их ног с помощью орудий, которые они бы посчитали “нечестными”. Нечестность не имеет никакого значения, когда они теряют глаз, или ногу, или член. Особенно, если речь идет о последнем.

Он притаскивает свой первый член домой и оставляет его на постели милого братца.

Это стоит полученных им после побоев.

На мгновение, на дрожащую блестящую секунду, его идеальный брат испытывает страх. Боится его. (Как и должен. Тактус сейчас учится, и ни один преподаватель не рассказывал им о его поле боя. Он совершает это плавание в одиночку. И пришло время старшему догонять его.)

* * *

Жажда крови приносит с собой страсть к кое-чему еще. Сперва Тактус решает, что это плотская страсть, похоть и сексуальный аппетит, поглощение тел не зубами, но более внешними органами. Он все больше отдаляется от жестокого отца, невежественной матери, полного ненависти брата, и сам изучает этот вопрос. Он бросился бы в него с головой, если бы не одна проблема: он трус.

Он слишком затягивает, пока ему не исполняется шестнадцать и он встречает одну девушку. Она уводит его за занавеси, прижимает к прохладным деревянным панелям, царапает пальцами кожу сквозь его волосы. Она не так уж красива, и он не уверен, насколько она ему нравится, но ее тело сделано из плоти, костей и сисек, и он хочет попробовать ее на вкус. Он позволяет ей увести себя в сад и трахнуть в кустах.

Это еще одна область, в которой ему не хватает талантов. Его руки соскальзывают, тело дрожит, и он понимает, что она не девственница: по тому, как она насмехается над ним. Но все равно он не может убежать от этого — какие бы оправдания он себе не придумывал — так что ему приходится пройти сквозь унижение в поисках какого-то облегчения. Она впускает его в себя, мягкими снисходительными указаниями велит трахать себя медленнее. Он чувствует себя настолько униженным, что ему требуется слишком много времени, чтобы кончить.

По крайней мере, после она ведет себя вежливо. Заново перевязывает свои волосы и поправляет платье, зовет его “сладким мальчиком” и целует в лоб, будто она ему мать. Они с ним одного возраста, но в ней на сто лет больше опыта. Ни одна девушка после такого не возвращается, чтобы переспать с парнем второй раз. Он проиграл ей и знает это, но клянется, что больше этого никогда не случится. Если он может быть жесток на поле боля, на школьной площадке, тогда он уверен, что он может стать холодным и безжалостным в спальне, лишь бы заглушить их смех.

Никогда больше, клянется он.

* * *

Клятвы — это, конечно, хорошо, но голые тела — всего лишь орудия в более опытных руках. Когда он обнажен и тяжело дышит, каждый раз он чувствует себя безоружным. Образ, который он соорудил сам, полный самоуверенности, надменности и злобных взглядов, тает в будоражащем кровь потоке возбуждения. Как и всегда, он хочет лишь доставить удовольствие, преуспеть, но в спальне все становится ближе. Он должен доставить наслаждение всего одному человеку, так что как он может поступить с ними плохо?

Он не знает, куда девать руки. Жестокость не вариант, но ничего другого у него и не остается. Он бесталанный второй сын, которому нечего будет наследовать, что он может дать им? Если он не идеален, то в чем смысл? В чем урок?

* * *

По пьяной случайности он открывает для себя грубую плоть и твердую хватку мужчин. Слишком много выпивки, слишком много неприязни, и вот он мрачно сидит в темном углу на одной из вечеринок его отца, бормоча проклятья в свой бокал. Мужчина, на порядок его старше, подходит и улыбается ему, как будто он имеет значение.

Тактус никогда не мог противостоять обычной доброте. Особенно когда она переходила в откровенную лесть.

Когда мужчина прижимает его к отцовским книжным шкафам и грубо, горячо и властно захватывает его рот, он едва задумывается, что это может быть опасно. У этого рта пухлые губы и пахнущее алкоголем дыхания, тонущий орган, который предлагает ему пойти ко дну вместе с ним. Он гонится за ним, ныряет глубоко в беспамятство глубоких поцелуев и агрессии. Это похоже на драки с его братом, когда они были помладше, столкновения и борьбу за господство.

В первый раз он сдается.

Страх и адреналин пронзают его тело, когда он сгибается над полированным красным деревом и умоляет раздеть его догола. Его не слушаются. Незнакомец, по крайней мере в два раза более пьяный, чем он сам, сдирает с него штаны — и это вся одежда, от которой они успевают избавиться. Они охвачены нетерпением, напуганы, что к ним нагрянет какой-нибудь идиот, и, хотя они никогда не произносят этого вслух, оба понимают реальность этой угрозы. Никто не должен видеть, чем они занимаются.

Мужчина берет его сзади, с помощью пальцев и жидкостей расслабив его для сбора урожая. В самом акте Тактус не доминирует, не побеждает и не проявляет жестокость. Он лишь лежит, растекается по столу, хнычет и стонет “глубже”. Откуда в нем эти желания, он и сам не знает. Происходящее не влезает в рамки, которые он для себя создал. Не потому что его партнер — мужчина, но, святой Ио его раздери, потому что Тактус ему подчиняется.

На мгновение, стертое и утопленное в вине, он не жестокий монстр. Он открыт, принимает и восхваляет взъерошенного Золотого над ним. Его прижимают к старинным обернутым кожей томам, и те же слова, что говорят в них о битвах, сейчас слышат его жалостливые стоны. Он не хочет побеждать в этой схватке. Позволяет другим получить приз, захватить наследство и премии. Он жаждет всего мгновения воздаяния за все, что он сделал.

Мужчина кончает, вытирает его, целует его бедра, а затем оставляет одного. Это почти мило. Нежно. В этот раз никто не смеется, никто не издевается над его чувствами. Он рухает на пол и боится своего нового таланта.

В чем польза от тяги к страданиям?

* * *

У трахающих его мужчин он постепенно учится трахать девочек. Это ебанутый способ выучиться, и он слышал, что есть другой путь, романтический, но ему еще предстоит найти его среди мира готовых перегрызть друг другу глотку золотых. Ему нравится, что он может найти парней и мужчин, способных разрушить его, не произнося ни слова. Чем больше он их находит, тем меньше ему хочется раздирать кожу на собственных испещренных шрамами запястьях. Они могут расчесать эту его потребность куда глубже, да так, что откликнется аж в костях.

И как только он понимает, как нужно брать тело за задницу и трахать, он идет искать девушку.

Дело происходит во время испытаний, первых из долгой череды, к которой он готовился, и девушка беспомощна. Он видит в ней многое от себя самого и хочет показать ей, как похоронить этот страх. Ей нужна маска, или роль, или жестокость. Что-то грубое и недвижимое, чтобы оттолкнуть все, что в них бросают, пытаясь искоренить врожденную нежность.

Он не может вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо чувствовал себя так. Мягко, дающе, милосердно. Разумеется, у него есть воспоминания о лете, которое он проводил, развалившись посреди полных мошкары озер, о том, как они плескались с братом и как он думал, что любит свою жизнь, но эти воспоминания не кажутся ему родными. Как минимум, это было очень глупо. Он ничего не знал тогда. Целые разделы этого мира были отделены от него высокими стенами: как они относятся к Красным, как они избивают своих же, как, чтобы стать бесподобным, нужно заслужить свои шрамы.

Он находит трясущуюся от страха девушку и хватает ее за волосы. Он еще никогда не был более уродлив.

Кто-то должен научить ее.

* * *

Неожиданный урок от неожиданного человека.

Дарроу укладывает его на землю, но порка не учит его ничему новому. Боль не чужда его телу и сбитым костяшкам пальцев. Но когда кнут выскальзывает из его пальцев и взгляд золотых глаз, преисполненный чувством собственного достоинства, прожигает его насквозь, он боится не сдержать слез и понимает нечто совершенно жуткое.

Это уважение? Страх? Верность? Он даже не знает, не может найти имени для чувства, переворачивающего его внутренности, от которого его тошнит, которое ему хочется выпустить наружу. За ним следят слишком много пар глаз, чтобы убежать и расплакаться в материнский подол, как ему всегда хочется. Он никогда не просил этого. Он просто хотел, чтобы мир подарили ему на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой.

Занося хлыст вверх, он делает глубокий вдох и наносит удар.

* * *

— Все хорошо, — уговаривает он себя позже, спрятавшись в темноте леса. Ногти, за последние недели затупившиеся от попыток расцарапать себя самого, уже не помогают причинить ему боль, как должны, так что ему приходится наклониться и прокусить свои пальцы. Так делает Шакал, клыками срывает собственную плоть с костей и прячет слезы в другую руку. Большое тело, большой Пакс, большой идиот. Но он обещал ему не произнести ни слова, даже если это разрывает его на части и заставляет разрыдаться.

В чем урок?

Дело не в нем. Все дело в золотом солнце, которое засверкало перед ним.

Дэрроу — какой-то другой, _иной_. Луч силы и света, бур, который не останавливается, встретив сопротивление. Он все, кем у Тактуса не вышло стать.

И даже проклиная его, тот знает, что будет следовать за ним вечность. Как может он поступить иначе, когда тот первый, кто проявил к нему доброту? Первый, относящийся к нему с одинаковой долей строгости и справедливости? Он учитель, которого так не хватало в его буйном детстве, урок, который нельзя купить ни за какие деньги и кем бы ни были твои родители.

Он ненавидит его, и, для Тактуса, это тот вид любви, который оставляет после себя синяки.

* * *

Победа клинками, восстанием и чудовищностью; это мир, в котором Тактус может существовать. Спрятаться в трупах и гореть ради ярости — именно то, чего он желает. Какую бы неуверенность он ни чувствовал на языке, она тает, стоит победе стать реальностью. Дэрроу — их герой. Их предводитель из тех детских сказок, древнегреческий победитель,сражающий моря и монстров, благородный рыцарь, спасающий потерянных и одиноких.

Тактус ухмыляется всю дорогу, но как же он стал невинной девой? Крестьянином? Псом? Он грязь под подошвами ботинок Дэрроу, но какое-то время герой сверкает так ярко, что ему все равно, потому что смотреть на это сияние — честь.

Тактус будет инструментом, с помощью которого тот поднимется.

Тактус станет ножом, который он пустит в бой.

Он будет управлять Тактусом, хоть только из тени.

Никто не посмеет об этом узнать.

* * *

Года тают. Его прозывают “Пикси”. Наркотики, секс и снова наркотики затапливают его жизнь. Он, может, и орудие, но командиром ему не стать. Мир, который ему обещали в детстве, все еще далек, и ему должно быть горько.

Но нет. Виной всему не потеря духа и ожиданий. Он озлоблен по гораздо большим причинам.

Существует бог золота, который едва замечает его. Его личность полна изъянов, груба, и его годы полны лишь острыми улыбками и плоскими вульгарностями, так как может Тактус заставить солнце полюбить себя? Как Дэрроу терпит смотреть на него, на эти руки, его тело, сделавшее столько дурного? Ему противно от себя самого, так что он может просить у бога?

Сам Марс бы возненавидел его, несмотря на войну, которая яростно бушует в каждой клетке его тела.

Он просто хочет, чтобы мир подошел к концу. Он не может желать того, что больше не существует. И все же он ложится каждую ночь, строит планы и заговоры, чтобы заставить себя заметить. Чтобы он смог испытать себя. Перед отцом, братом, Роком с его слишком мудрымм улыбочками, Дэрроу и его сдержанным стражем. Они недооценивают его: не его талант, но его отчаянность.

Он никогда не хотел заводить дело так далеко.

* * *

Хотя случаются мгновения просвета. Вроде танца, подвешенного в воздухе шелковыми лентами воображаемой паучьей паутины, плетущей сеть из улыбок и смехом. Люди, зовущие себя его друзьями, они шутят друг с другом, разговаривают, претворяются в таких нормальных с виду вещах, и вот в эти интриги они включают его без единой задней мысли. Его никогда не втягивало так в общий поток. Он всегда был посторонним, всегда бешеным псом.

Был ли дикий зверь изгнан из него? Неужто Дэрроу его приручил?

Стоит только подумать о подобном, он впивается ногтями в мякоть ладоней. Но вот его золотое солнце улыбается ему и просит его сыграть для них, протягивая ему скрипку.

Он не лучший, недостаточно тренировался. Слишком спешит и путается в нотах, суетится во время кульминации, но тем не менее все они хлопают ему, а Викра плачет. Даже Севро отвешивает ему полукомплимент, от которого внутренности Тактуса переворачиваются. Он не просил этого. Никогда не хотел дружбы.

Он жесток.

Он не был создан для доброты, в нем недостаточно талантов, чтобы ее позволить.

Сжимая кулаки и опуская скрипку, он ненавидит их.

Они лишают его его силы, и хуже всего?

Ему это нравится.

* * *

Когда он предает их, он думает: “Хочу ли я этого?”

Хочу ли я того, что мне это даст?

Ответ, разумеется, отрицательный. Это не принесет ему ничего, кроме ненависти, ведь он оказался крысой и предателем. Но с другой стороны, он не сделал это для того, чтобы что-то получить.

Он делает это, чтобы уйти, чтобы сбежать.

Они так много ему предлагают, они обладают теплом, которое грозит связать его своим спокойствием. Они подчинят его и сделают одним из них, человеком, полным улыбок и размягчающих заявлений. Он будет воином — возможно, но жестокость, с помощью которой он себя построил, кирпич за кирпичиком, у него отберут.

И потом, когда они бросят его и подарят ему их последний урок, как прикажете ему выжить?

Нет. Он не позволит им. Он прикусывает губу до крови. Эта кровь и ее соленое жжение есть все успокоение, которое он может себе позволить. Все прочее его избегает.

Он сглатывает и оставляет их на произвол судьбы.


End file.
